The journey of heroes
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: Adventure, magic, humour and love, gathered together in one story. Meet an aura guardian, a mermaid with power over waters, an electric mouse, an informatician girl and an eternally in love cook, trying to stop an unimaginable evil. A new journey begins...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is one of my first English fanfics, so understand me if I do some errors.**

 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - The capture**

'Come on, Pikachu. We're almost in Azuria!' said Ash to his sleeping pokemon. Electric mouse was tired of travelling through several regions to reach Kanto, however it was also happy to see his trainer in such good mental condition. It woke up, knowing that it's the end of their long journey.

Young trainer put the mouse on the ground.

'You see?' asked Ash, pointing at something. Pikachu strained his view and saw an orange haired girl, sitting on the river's bank. She was fishing.

'Pika pi! (Misty!)' Pikachu said, smiling. He liked Misty like any other of Ash's companions, except for Brock.

'Yes, it's Misty. You remember how we met? She fished us. I want Misty to fish me once again. You don't have to go with me,' Ash said, entering the water. Pikachu looked at him.

'Chu pika! (I'll stay!)'

'Ok. But don't let Misty see you before she fishes me!' shouted Ash before he dived under water.

* * *

Misty sighed, taking her fishing rod once again. Today was perhaps one of her bad fishing days. She could summon some fish but it won't be that fun: catching one, and then freeing it. She decided to leave the fishing rod for a while, taking a break. She took a sandwich from her basket and started eating. The combination of honey and orange jam tasted like sun.

The girl was about to take another one when the float dipped gustily. She grabbed the fishing rod and started pulling it.

'Wow, it must be a big one!' she whispered. Suddenly somebody jumped from the river. Misty screamed, almost falling, but somebody caught her.

'Hi!' she heard a familiar voice.

'You...,' Misty punched Ash in the stomach. He groaned.

'What was that for?!' he shouted.

'For scaring me, idiot!' Misty answered and turned to see Pikachu. She took him in her arms. 'Hello Pikachu, you hadn't change a lot!'.

'Pika! (Hi!)' said Pikachu, hugging her.

Ash looked at her.

'You won't hug me?,' he asked. Misty laughed.

'Not until you get dry,'.

* * *

The campfire was giving enough heat to dry Ash's clothes. He put them quickly.

'Why are you here?' Misty asked.

'Well, I wanted to see you before we return to Kalos. Maybe you wanna go with us?,'

'I don't know. I have to help my sisters' she said, hesitating. Daisy, Violet and Lily could take of the gym by themselves.

Ash smiled gently, just like he could read in her thought. 'See? It would be fun, I promise. Probably we'll go to see Brock. I don't know how I could survive without his meals...'.

Suddenly the black-haired boy sobered. He heard a strange noise.

'What's happen...' started Misty, but she was silenced by Ash, who put his hand over her mouth. 'Stay quiet,' Ash muttered, looking around. He knew someone was coming, and it wasn't good at all. After few minutes the noise intensified. Ash could recognize it: Team Rocket was looking for them. Ok, not for Misty. She hadn't done anything "bad" for them since he gave her a new bike, so they shouldn't attack her.

Ash dreamed to be so.

He signaled Pikachu to prepare for the fight, noiselessly asking Misty to hide. She refused.

'I don't want to stay away while you will be fighting,' she said silently.

In few seconds on the horizon appeared Jessie, James and Meowth. They weren't satisfated with their lifes as usual. Jessie looked straightly at Ash.

'Today we won't tell you any wisdom. Woobuffet, Shadow Tag! Rhydon, attack!' she shouted to her pokemons. Ash was shocked a bit, but he ordered Pikachu to attack.

'Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!'

'Staryu, Water Blast!'

The attacks collided, exploding. Ash couldn't see anything throught the smoke, even where Pikachu and Misty were. He turned around.

'Ash, watch out!' he heard. Too late. He felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, and fell to the ground, almost unconscious. He looked above him: both Misty and Pikachu were tied, held by Rhydon. James smiled, emerging from the darkness.

'I told you Jess that this time will be easy. Right, Meowth?'

'Right. Quickly, we have to return to our boss. He will be pleased,' said the speaking cat, jumping into their balloon. Ash tried to move, but he was too weak. He also tried to say something; Jessie heard him.

'Ah, yes, we forgot about you. Sweet dreams, my dear!' she said before hitting his head once again, knocking him out. Before his eyes closed, Ash saw Misty and Pikachu flying away.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 - Some magical gloves and an old friend**_

 _Giovanni's residence, somewhere in Kanto_

An orange-haired girl hit the wall with her fist.

'Get me out of here, perverts!' she shouted angrily, perhaps the thousandth time. She wanted to escape; there is nothing worse for a girl than being trapped in a giant fortress. The electric mouse jumped on her arm.

'Pika pi? (Where's Ash?)'

'I don't know, Pikachu. I don't know. We have to leave this place quickly,' Misty answered. _Before I do something VERY bad._

Suddenly the doors opened. A man, wearing a black suit with a red necktie, entered the room, ordering his guards to leave him for a while. Misty looked at him, realizing who he was. Giovanni smiled.

'Good evening, Miss Waterflower. Nice to meet you,' he said, approaching a bit. Misty stared at him with contempt.

'Actually it's not nice. I'm inprisoned in a castle, I don't know where I am, and your minions hurted my best friend, leaving him unconcious in the forest. And you,' she pointed him with her finger 'you think everything is good. Sorry, but you're wrong'.

Giovanni remained calm.

'You'll stay with your little friend until I won't come up with something. Enjoy your stay!' he said, turning towards the door. Misty tried to follow him, but the leaden door was closed just before she could make a step.

The girl sighed deeply.

'Ash, I hope you're ok. You have to take us out of here. Please,' she whispered.

* * *

 _Ash's POV  
_

A few hours later I woke up with a terrible headache. I looked around- I was at the same place as before, however on the ground were lying pieces of glass. It looks like James hit me with a bottle. To be sure I touched the back of my head: my hair was sticking from blood. Great.

Quickly I summarized this day. I scared Misty. We were fighting Team Rocket. I was knocked out by them. But the worse: Misty and Pikachu were captured, and I couldn't do anything to help. I don't even know where they are!

Shut up Ash, you have to concentrate. There must be a way, you just have to focus and find it. Just like you did with... A thought ran through my mind. I got up, wavering a little.

'Sir Aaron!' I shouted, hoping the ghost will come. Luckily, he wasn't far away. I saw his silhouette glowing in the dark.

'Hello Ash, what happened? We don't have lessons today,' he said, pulling out a chocolate bar. 'You want a bit?' I shaked my head.

'I need your help, sir. My friends...'

'Were captured, as I saw. What do you need? I will always help you, of course if it's possible,' Sir Aaron said, his eyes glowed blue for a while. I took a deep breath.

'I need your gloves, sir,' I said, shivering. I leaned against the nearest tree, afraid of hitting myself again.

Sir Aaron smiled. 'Lucario spoke to Mew- you will get them. But firstly, you need to sleep and regenerate,' said the ghost. Although I was tired and sore, I couldn't go sleeping. My friends needed me. And what if Giovanni did something terrible to them?

I tried to oppose, but finally I throwed in the sponge and civilly took out the sleeping bag.

'It was the last time I did it,' I muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Aaron's POV  
_

I looked at the sleeping boy. God, it was difficult to make him sleep!

'He's just like you,' I heard. Somebody's hand touched gently my arm.

'Helen,' I whispered, trying to be as quiet as possible. Since Ash used his aura for the first time he can see some of the ghosts. 'He could see you,'.

'I wanted to see him. You cannot forbid me that,' she said, watching the black-haired boy. 'He takes a lot after you, Aaron. Not only the character, but also the appearence,'.

'He's got your eyes,' I replied.

'Not for long. When he uses his aura his eyes turn blue, each time for a longer period of time, you can't say no,'. I sighed. She was right. I think one more time and his eyes will become as blue as mine. My wife took my hand. 'We have to go,' she said after a long time.

'Just few minutes. I can't be next to him if he doesn't summon me,' Helen gave up. We stayed for three additional minutes, then we left. 'Good night, my son. Have a rest,' I said to Ash before disappearing. I wish one day he will learn the truth.

* * *

 _Brock's POV_

I woke up. I didn't know why. I looked at the clock: it was midnight. So why did I got up? My first thought was that I have problems with sleeping, but when I turned around and saw an ancient photo of my adventures in Kanto I realized what was going on.

Ash needed me. Now.

I pulled out a backpack, packed clothes and food and leaved my house. Instinct told me where I had to go.

* * *

 _Ash's POV (again)_

I woke up at the sunrise, feeling a lot better than few hours ago. I streched myself, turning around. As Sir Aaron said, his gloves were lying on the ground, glowing gently. Gingerly I put them on my hands. I could feel the magic flowing through the gloves.

Suddenly their shape started to change. In a couple of seconds they became navy blue gloves without fingers, which no one would have taken for remarkable ones.

'You won't use them?' I heard a voice behind me. I smiled.

'Of course I will,' I said, before attacking Lucario with an Aura Sphere. It was much easier while using the gloves. They were glowing a bit while using. The Aura Pokemon bent down, avoiding my attack. He jumped at me, trying to hit me, but I was faster. I made a shield which detained the pokemon. We laughed for a moment.

'Your friend Brock is coming,' Lucario said after a moment.

'Really? How?...'

'He had a strange feeling somebody needed him, so he left his house. He'll be there in about ten minutes, so I would better go. Make a good use of them,' he pointed the gloves and disappeared.

Like he said, Brock arrived few minutes after. He seemed to be happy with our meeting, but his worried face was telling something very different. 'Misty and Pikachu were captured by Team Rocket,' I explained quickly, trying to figure out how to find them. Then I realized that I could use my Aura to detect them. I closed my eyes and focused for a moment, knowing that Brock was staring at me.

A few seconds later I found them, about hundred kilometers from us. They reminded a bit of torches in the darkness.

'I know where they are. In Giovanni's residence, about two days on feet,' I said. Brock smiled.

'So, another journey with you, huh? Perhaps this time I will find a love for me...' he said dreamily. I swiped him in the head.

'If we will have time,' I reminded him. 'So, let's go!' we started moving, heading north.

 _Misty, Pikachu, I'm coming. Hold on._

* * *

 **So, what do you think of? Tell me, if this story has any potential to be continued.  
**

 **See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 - Rescue mission turning into a family meeting  
_**

 _Misty's POV_

The next day somebody woke me up roughly. I didn't know what was happening, but I could guess that Giovanni has invented something for me and my little friend. Not good. Espiecially for Pikachu.

'Go,' said a guard, pushing me through the corridor. I realized Pikachu wasn't going with me.

'What are you going to do?' I asked. The man who was guiding me didn't answer, so I could just imagine what's going to happen next. We were walking straightly to an enormous hall. On the middle of it there was a huge pool, but I didn't know for which reason. It should be placed in our gym, not in a castle like this one.

Suddenly the guard pushed me and I fell into the water. As I found it quite nice, I started to swim, just to smarten my muscles. There was nobody in the hall, even the guards left.

'I see you have checked it. The water is great, isn't it?,' Giovanni asked, emerging from shades. He was standing on a rubber. I didn't answer, ignoring him. After a few seconds I could feel his anger. Abruptly I felt something strange moving in my direction. Sure about it's mischievousness I climbed out of the water on the opposite side of the pool.

I looked at the water and almost screamed. It was sparkling with electricity. Giovanni laughed.

'I knew you'll like it. This pool is under voltage, so I don't think you would swim through it to escape, right?'

I cursed. That pervert put me in a hopeless situation. I couldn't swim without hurting myself. But... Maybe he doesn't know about it. If I'm correct, I'll be able to knock him out, find Pikachu and flee from this place.

'Right. But I can use it to another things!' I shouted before sending in his direction a big wave. At the same moment I summoned a few water balls and started to jump on them, creating a way to the exit. I could almost touch the door when something stopped me. An invisible barrier. I tried to pass through it, without any results.

Then a blast of energy punched me, throwing into the water. Giovanni pressed a button, and the last thing I remember was that I screamed. Pikachu was thrown into the pool.

* * *

 _Ash's POV_

I stopped walking, breathing heavily, as I heard somebody's scream.

Misty's scream.

'Ash, you're okay?' asked Brock. I shaked my head. 'Pikachu and Misty are in danger. I heard them,' I replied, accelerating. 'We have to go faster,'.

'We'll be in that castle in several hours,'.

'WHAT?! SEVERAL HOURS!?' I yelled. 'We... They don't have so many time!'.

'Perhaps I can do something, but...' he couldn't finish because I jumped on him.

'Do it. Please,' I said, stepping away.

Brock took out from his backpack a box of bird fooder. A few minutes later a pair of Dodrio came to eat. Without problems we managed to persuade them to transport us to Giovanni's castle. After about two hours of travelling on Dodrios' backs we finally reached Giovanni's fortress.

It was an enormous, marble castle surrounded by a huge stone wall. I could sense many pokemons, weapons and people protecting it. I have to say, that Giovanni procured his castle to be impregnable. Brock took out his lorgnette.

'It will be very difficult, you know that,'.

'Do you see a way to pass?'

'Not yet... I got it! Between those two blocks,' he showed me them. Kind of hazardous, but it's our only chance.

I closed my eyes, trying to see a way to find Misty and Pikachu. After several moments I found one, leading straightly to them.

'Let's go,' I said.

* * *

Brock groaned, trying to catch up with me. Right, left, again left... I was guiding us through the darkness, learning the route. If everything's going to accord the plan we'll succeed in our rescue expedition. And we'll get out of there alive.

'Brock, give me your flashlight,' I whispered. I sensed a guard before us.

As my friend gave me the object I made a noise, loud enough for the man to hear it. The guard turned to see me. I smiled and punched him in the head, knocking out. I don't like such methods, but this time, I hadn't any choice.

Suddenly I heard a noise. It seemed to be... _Pikachu._

I started to run, not paying attention now. I knew nobody was near me, except Brock. We ran through the corridors, bumping into the biggest dungeon. I could hear electricity on my little friend's cheeks. Pikachu was angry. And he wanted to escape.

Finally I saw their cell. The leaden door was shining with electricity. I smiled.

'Pikachu, it's me,' I said, grabbing the door handle. I used aura to open it.

Pikachu jumped on me, happy that I found him, but as I tried to look at him, he hid in the shadows. When I approached, I saw Misty.

'Misty, wake up! It's not time for sleeping,' I whispered to her ear. She moved a little.

'Ash?' she groaned, her voice was weak.

'What happened to you that you're not strong enough to kick the guards' asses?' I already knew the answer.

'We were in a pool under voltage... Giovanni wanted you to come here... You have to go before he finds out you're here!' she was almost crying. I took her gently in my arms, turning towards the door. Brock put Pikachu on his shoulder.

'Not without you,' I answered. We began to run as quiet as possible.

We almost reached the exit when abruptly from recesses around us emerged about fifty soldiers, aiming at us. We heard a laugh.

'Good evening, Ash. It's nice to meet you in my home,' said Giovanni smiling.

'You should work on your hospitality,' I replied, looking for a way to escape. The man looked surprised at my answer for a moment, but a second later he ordered his guards to lower their weapons.

'You're right. I hadn't got many guests here, so I... forgot about some rules,' suddenly he approached me, looking at me like I was an exhibit. 'You remind me of Delia. She has exactly the same hair and eyes. However, you are taller and stronger than her,' he said.

'What are you talking about?' I asked. I liked it less and less.

Giovanni shouted.

'Jane, come here!'

After few seconds through the door behind the man passed a girl. She was about fourteen years old, had chocolate brown hair braided into a long French braid and grey eyes like Giovanni.

'Father,' she greeted him. She was his daughter? Poor girl.

'Jane, please meet your brother, Ash,' he said, looking staightly at me.

I almost dropped Misty, who stared at Giovanni, shocked. I heard Brock and Pikachu, trying to not to scream.

'WHAT?!' I shouted, unable to believe him.

* * *

 _Aaron's POV  
_

'WHAT?!' I shouted. 'Giovanni can't be the man to which one I gave my son! No way!'.

Helen looked at me.

'When you were imprisoned in the Tree of Beginning, Giovanni, in those days Mr. Ketchum, set off on a journey, from which he never returned. As you see, he remarried without divorce, and had a daughter, when Ash was three,' she said, remaining calm, however I could sense her sadness.

'And what now? Ash will think that this bastard is his father, and that's not true,' I leaned against the wall.

'You'll have to tell him as soon as possible,'.

'Maybe you're right. But after that he probably won't believe me,'.

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter? I hope you'll like it.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating (for almost five months...), but I hope you'll like it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - The runaway  
**

 _Ash's POV_

'I can't believe it! It's impossible...'

'Pika pi... (Don't worry...)' said Pikachu, trying to cheer me up.

I threw myself on the bed in the room which, according to Giovanni's words, was mine. I felt like I was in a giant cage, but this time, there was no escape. Misty was still to weak to walk on her own, Brock was locked in a place I didn't know where to find it. Even if I could run away from this fortress, I couldn't leave my friends. And... I just realised I had a sister!

I closed my eyes, feeling that I have almost released my Aura without thinking. During my journey, I have learned one, important thing: if I'm not careful, it will be a disaster. Suddenly, I heard something. It was a... groan? There wasn't anyone in the room, neither on the corridor. So how...?

The answer came quicker than I supposed. One of the tiles moved, and few seconds later a brownhaired girl appeared, coughing. She weared a flashlight on her forehead.

'I hadn't used that passage for ages!' she whispered, looking straightly at me.

'You could say 'hi', you know?' I muttered. Jane heard it.

'Ok. Hello, brother! Do you know I still can't believe we're a family?'

'Nor can I. I don't know anything about you,'

She sat next to me, looking a bit confused.

'Well... I came in another purpose. I heard that you want to become a Pokemon Master, and you have travelled many regions, so...' she took a deep breath. 'Iwanttocomewithyouforanotherjourney!'

I blinked a few times.

'I want to accompany you during your next journey. I never left that place!' she explained.

'You mean... for fourteen years you were locked inside this fortress?'

When Jane nodded, I started to feel anger. How Giovanni could do such a thing?

'This is why I discovered the dungeons and learned to program... everything. Also, if you want, I can prepare a bomb for you' Jane laughed, as she saw my face.

'So... you think we could escape from here?'

'Yup,'

I smiled to Pikachu, who jumped on my shoulder. Jane oustreched her hand towards the mouse. Pikachu seemed to trust her.

'Do you know where are my friends?'

'Of course, but we have to wait until the moon rises. I'm going to pack myself now,' she said, leaving. 'But I'll return soon. Promise!'

* * *

'Are you hundred per cent sure it's the good way?' I whispered, trying to not touch the ceiling. I was following my sister through one of many tunnels under the fortress. We were first heading to Brock.

'I'm sure. I used it a hundred times!' she aswered, turning left.

Soon we arrived to Brock's chamber. He was really surprised when he saw us, emerging from the floor. Without any unnecessary explanations we continued to walk. It took us a long time to find Misty. Her room was higher than we supposed, but finally, we reached it.

The orange-haired girl was lying on the bed, looking through the window.

'Misty, we have to go,' I said. After several attempts Misty managed to walk on her own.

Jane led us towards the big wall. As I didn't sense any guards, we started to pass under the wall. Suddenly, I felt about twenty armed people approaching us. We had to hurry, or we would be dead. I saw Giovanni among them.

'Faster!' Misty shouted, helping Jane.

'My boy, I hadn't known you wanted to leave me so quickly,' said Giovanni. He seemed to enjoy this moment. 'Oh, Jane! You also want to leave your father?'

My sister mumbled something about being an oppressor.

'Run, I'll slow them down,' I muttered to Brock. He nodded and took the girls away. I'll find them later.

Giovanni smiled.

'It's quite interesting when you see your children running away from you,' he started. 'But I never thought Jane would leave. She was so obedient.'

'I understand her. Nobody would want to live with a man, who likes to detain people for fun,' I replied. His smile faded a bit.

'Catch him,' he ordered. The guards started to near, they even aimed their weapons at me. I knew the state of affairs was grave, but then I activated my Aura and everything went blue and white. The bullets were flying in my direction, but they seemed to be too slow. I passed beyond them easily.

I threw one of Jane's bombs at them, firstly to frighten them, but when I saw it didn't work, I got angry. I fired a giant wave of Aura, then I turned back and runned as fast as I could. I heard Giovanni shouting something, but instead of listening to him, I tried to find my friends. They were about three kilometres from the fortress, and they were increasing the distance.

I was aware of the pursuit, so I strived to mislead Giovanni and his men. Suddenly, I feeled a stream finished by a waterfall about four hundred metres west. I headed for it, revealing my track. As I thought, they followed me.

Finally, I wasn't able to move. The abyss behind me was quite deep, but I didn't care. I could feel the river flowing. I smiled to Giovanni, waiting for him to come closer. In my opinion, he wasn't happy at all.

'Now, you can't escape from me,' he said, preparing for something.

'You think so?'

When he took a knife from his pocket, I reacted instinctively. A shiny thing ressembling a shield covered my, the steal melted in Giovanni's hand. Knowing it was my only chance, I turned and jumped to the river, finally free.

I had just one question.

 _Why did I saw blue flames?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - Knowlegde **

Just before the river could take me down the waterfall, I catched one of the outstanding roots and pulled myself on the riverside. I was wet, cold and I had to find my friends. I tried tu sense them. Luckily, they escaped from Giovanni's men, and were about five kilometres away from me.

However, it wasn't the first thing I had to do. I wanted to learn something more about what happened during the fight with my... with Giovanni. I saw flames, and somehow I knew they were created by Aura.

'Sir Aaron, can we talk?' I asked.

The ghost appeared in front of me.

'Good evening, Ash. Or perhaps I should say 'good morning'. The sun is rising, do you see it?'

I looked east. Sir Aaron was right. The sky started to change its colour from deep, dark blue, through lavender purple, ruby red and gold to pure light blue. Thought I saw many dawns, each one was unique.

I stared at the sky for a few minutes, then I started to speak.

'Sir, I have a question. Those blue flames... What are they?' he laughed.

'You have just discovered your special type of Aura'

'Wait, what? Special type of Aura? What's that?'

The ghost smiled.

'Every Aura guardian have the ability to control it, right? But people never thought Aura could have its own types. We have Aerial Aura, Aquatic Aura, Electric Aura, Floral Aura... Well, there are many types of it'

'What kind of Aura do I have?'

'And what do you think?'

I smiled.

'Fire.'

'Yes. The Fiery Aura is one of the rarest types of Aura. It's passed down from generation to generation, so you cannot learn it. You have to be born with it.'

'And what type of Aura do you have, sir?' a shadow of astonishment passed across his face. I didn't show that I saw that.

'Sometimes you ask to much questions. I also do have Fiery Aura.'

I started to walk. I knew it would take me some time to catch up with them, but it didn't matter me. During the journey, I could ask Sir Aaron about... everything. He was a ghost, so he had plenty of time.

'If you want to know, I'm going to ask you more questions. I rarely have the possibility to learn something new about Aura' I informed him.

'Ok. You can ask whatever you want.'

'Hmm... Did Aura Guardians have weapons? Like your staff or something?'

'We did not use those staffs as our primary weapons, they were created rather to help us using Aura. In reality, only few of us was skilled in swordsmanship or something,' he said, placing a blue hat on his head. 'But as well as my friends, I know how to fight. Even thought we are the guardians of peace, we can defend ourselves. And it's natural. You just have to practise.'

'Wait... you want to say that we could fight right now?'

'Yes, if you'd like to.'

'Being a ghost won't be a problem?' I asked to be sure.

'No. Take this branch, it looks similar to a sword. Ready? Go!'

As Sir Aaron said, swordfighting wasn't difficult. Well... My moves were slow and inflexible, however I could parry most of the impacts. I knew I'd have to practise. A lot.

After few minutes we stopped.

'That was incredible! Who taught you to do this?' I exclaimed.

'The last move? I invented it. If you want to, I'll show it to you...' he stopped. I turned around to see a ghost.

She was the most beautiful woman I saw in my whole life... ok, her beauty was equal to Misty's. She had tanned skin, golden hair and brown eyes. She reminded me of someone... and it wasn't Queen Rin. How could have I memories of someone I never saw before?

Suddenly, she dissapeared.

'Wait! Who was this person?'

Sir Aaron didn't answer me.

'Ok... So, when's the next lesson?'

'Tomorrow. I'm sorry, Ash, but I can't tell you everything now...' he also dissapeared.

After the training I was tired, so I laid on the ground. Brock, Jane, Pikachu and Misty also took a break; they fell asleep. I didn't realised when my eyes closed.

* * *

 _'My lady, will you wait for me? I know, that I shouldn't leave you, but my duties...' Sir Aaron was stopped by the blond-haired women.  
_

 _'Aaron, if I have to, I'll wait for you till the end of this world' she said, smiling._

 _The Aura Guardian gave her a small package. She opened it to see an embroidered piece of cloth._

 _'This is my promise to come back for you one day, Helen. I want you to keep it, no matter what'_

* * *

'Hey, brother, wake up!'

I opened my eyes. Jane was standing in front of me, laughing.

'How did you find me?'

'Pikapi pika! (I did it!)' Pikachu was great as always.

Brock gave me a big sandwich with cheese. I ate it in a moment, making Misty and Jane laugh.

'What? I was hungry!' I smiled.

When Jane bought tickets for a train, we started walking towards the station. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream, which had to be Sir Aaron's memory. Misty had to lead me, otherwise I could end on a tree or something.

'What are you thinking about?' she asked.

'Well... about Sir Aaron. I saw a ghost of a women, Helen, who was probably his betrothed. He didn't want to answer my questions, but the craziest thing is that she looked familiar, even if I never saw her' I replied. The orange-haired girl looked at me.

'I'd like to know more about her, too. We'll learn more about her, and about Sir Aaron. But now, we must focus on our journey'


End file.
